


I'll Protect You From the Baddies

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, bit of angst?, he seems to be less self confident than normal i guess, it's kind of justifed; fangirls are terrifying, kind of OOC Oikawa Tooru, koushi was scared of fan girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Suga was confessed to and he doesn't know how to deal. Luckily his friends know the solution to the problem, if it was an actual problem at all.Day 7 of OiSuga Week 2018! It was a Free Prompt for today, so I decided to be self-indulgent and add to my Hogwarts AU~. This is technically in the same universe as "The Quidditch Pitch Affair" and "Life Without Living Equals to Nothing", but not part of the soul bonds AU.





	I'll Protect You From the Baddies

Koushi didn’t know how to handle this. Nothing in his entire seven years at Hogwarts had prepared him for this. He had no protocol, had no guidelines to follow. He had no precedent, he needed to know what to do in this situation. He also never paid attention to when it happened to his friends. Usually though, it didn’t occur from someone so close. 

Koushi had been confessed to.

He had been confessed to, but that wasn’t the worst part. He could handle a random fifth or sixth year from Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor for example, with no problems. He would just have to get through the inevitable awkwardness and then it would be over and done with. He would automatically reject those confessions, but the problem here was that he didn’t want to reject it. 

He was currently burying his head in his arms at a table in the library, he and his other Slytherin friends writing essays for their Potions class.

“Koushi, why are you freaking out so much? Don’t you like him back?” His friend, Semi Eita, looked annoyed that they were having this conversation to begin with. Koushi sighed, his friend never seemed to be interested in relationships, least of all the relationships his friends got themselves into. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Koushi did like him back, he did want to accept the confession. But the problem, oh boy, the problem was Oikawa’s fan club. The crazy girls that had hexed the last girl that had confessed to Oikawa so horribly that she had been in the hospital wing for a week. He didn’t want to be in the hospital wing for a week! He had NEWT’s to take! He couldn’t afford to be in the hospital wing at all!

Apparently, he had said the last thought out loud, as the loud exclamation of not wanting to be in the hospital wing had drawn the shushing of the pinched off expression of their resident Madam librarian. Koushi scowled as his friend had the gall to snort at his exclamation, “Koushi, if you really think we’d let that happen to you, then you need to reevaluate our friendship.”

That made Koushi lean back to look at his friend. Semi was sitting there, looking a bit distraught. One wouldn’t know it, his mask firmly in place, but Koushi could see the tell-tale signs of a frown on his face. He hadn’t even realized that this decision would affect the people around him; but that made the most sense. His friends were going to be a part of any relationship Koushi found himself apart of, and Koushi had been worried about a few fangirls doing something to him. 

Koushi sighed, “You’re right, as always, Eita.”

His friend lifted his chin in the mark of a true pureblood, “Of course I am. Now go tell Tooru you’re properly smitten with him.”

Koushi was already pushing his chair in, looking at both his friends sitting at their table. Semi had his mask properly back in place again, and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. Futakuchi Kenji was also there, but he had been focused on his own essay for the majority of the time. He looked up when he heard the pushing in of Koushi’s chair, “You’re going to go confess your love, Suga-san?” 

Koushi felt himself blush, looking at both his friends, “Yeah. I’m going. You think he’s at the Quidditch pitch?”

Semi gave him a look as if saying, ‘ _Isn’t that obvious?_ ’, before going back to his essay, something Koushi will have to do once he gets back, if he gets back. The walk from the library to outside was uneventful, Koushi could see the beginnings of snow started to fall from the windows. By the time he was outside and walking to the Quidditch pitch, a small flurry had started up. He doubted the Slytherin players would just stop practice for only a tiny snow flurry, so he would just have to wait until they were done.

No sooner than he thought that though, was there a flash of green and silver, and Tendou Satori was in front of him, “Koushi! What are you doing here?”

Koushi had a lot of friends in his own house, including the Quidditch team. He smiled, “Hey Satori~. I’m here to see Oikawa. He and Iwaizumi are doing drills, aren’t they?”

A smirk found its way onto Tendou’s face, “Yeah, they’re doing their thing. I’ll go get him.” And before Koushi could protest, the keeper was off. He only grumbled a little bit as he observed the wild gesticulations Oikawa threw out when Tendou flew up to him, before blushing scarlet when the chaser’s head swiveled around and down to look at Koushi. Apparently, it was time to practice flying in formations, because that was what the rest of the team started doing as Oikawa touched down a few feet in front of Koushi.

“Hey, Kou-chan~. Do you have an answer for me?” And of course Oikawa would automatically bring that up, Koushi felt himself blushing once again, finding it mirrored on the other boy. 

“Yeah…I-!” A hand held up by Oikawa stopped Koushi from going on, “If you’re going to reject me, please don’t look so cute while doing so.”

Was Oikawa serious? He thought Koushi was going to reject him? The star chaser of the Quidditch team, the Captain that led them to more often than not winning almost all of their games, thought that Koushi was going to reject him? Koushi couldn’t help it, he started laughing. He laughed at the audacity, he laughed at the sheer obtuseness the other boy was exhibiting. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to do, because the next thing Koushi saw was the closing off of Oikawa’s expression, sure that he was being laughed at.

Koushi forced himself to stop laughing, “Oikawa. If I were going to reject you, why would I do it here? Now?” 

He could see Oikawa processing the words slowly, “You…you’re not going to reject me?”

Koushi responded by reaching out and taking the other boy’s hand in his. He could feel the callouses that came from holding the quaffel, minor burn scars from Potions. 

“I admit, I was scared when you confessed to me. Not of my own feelings, I was secure in those, but it was the response from the people around you that I feared. I thought your fan club would hex me into next week.” Koushi heard a snort come from the other boy, a mirror reaction he had received from Semi. Were his fears completely unjustified? Koushi felt the hand around his tighten in his grasp.

“I would protect you, Kou-chan. Trust me on that.” So, Koushi’s fears were justified, but he didn’t have to worry about them. He smiled through his blush, and Oikawa’s mirrored it. Koushi had thought he didn’t know how to handle this. Nothing in his entire seven years at Hogwarts had prepared him for this. He had no protocol, had no guidelines to follow; but he was sure he would learn along the way. He was certain that both he and Oikawa would figure it out, together.


End file.
